I Love You, and I always will
by Kumotta-Chan
Summary: Kish is now living on earth and harassing Ichigo more often, and more perverted like, Ichigo starts to calm down with this, then she realizes she loves Kish. But how can she break this to Masaya? KishxIchigo Rated T for teen because of Romance and Humor.
1. The First Kiss

"Ichigo, Ichigo." A voice said softly from behind her in the flowery meadow. "Masaya…" Ichigo said starting to feel drowsy when he came near her. Masaya's black hair was waving in the cool summer breeze.

"_**Ichigo…" Masaya said once again and locking her on a stonewall, while bending for a kiss. "Masaya…" Ichigo said faintly as their lips were a centimeter away. **_

"Oh Masaya…Masaya!" Ichigo panted, as she was about to wake up.

Then her eyes clicked open. Ichigo spaced out a little, she was gazing out the window where there was cherry blossoms falling from the tree by her bedroom window.

"Oh…I must've been dreaming about him again… someday I hope it'll be reality…" Ichigo sighed dreamily, whilst gazing into the front yard; today was a spring day.

"I wonder what time it is…" Ichigo mumbled then turning her head slowly to the clock; it read 10:43 

"Oh crap!" Ichigo stuttered loudly. "I forgot I have a date with Masaya today at eleven!" Ichigo yelled with panic. She pulled some random clothes from her dresser: a pink tank top marked with I in a wavy style at the top right corner, and a jean like mini skirt with flowers along the bottom of it. Ichigo opened her bedroom door and stumbled out the room, and ran down the stairs.

"Ichigo, don't you want bre-" Her mother started from downstairs, but then Ichigo zipped out of the front door, with her bed head hair flying all over the place as she zoomed on the side walk. "Oiy!" Ichigo said coming to a halt, with her pale pink sneakers skidding. She quickly pulled out two berets with puffballs as the ball part.

Ichigo quickly did her hair in to pigtails. "Ok, time to get busy!" Ichigo said starting up again. Today Ichigo and Masaya were going to a theme park called Karuluya Land, it wasn't exactly the kid type of theme park, it had scary, sickening rides in it.

After about fifteen minutes Ichigo arrived at Karuluya Land, then quickly glanced at her Hello Kitty watch. 11:07. Ichigo shrieked and fell backwards; Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and braced herself. Then a pair of strong tan hands caught her, stopping the fall. Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, her sight revealing her Prince Charming smiling at her. "Masaya!" Ichigo said with her eyes now wide open. "Are you okay, my princess?" He asked kindly with Ichigo in his arms now. He couldn't help looking down between her legs, which was displaying her strawberry decorated panties. "Oh Masaya!" Ichigo said delightfully, as he bent down for a kiss. Masaya licked her lips while moving along sideways with her lips. This feels so right… Ichigo thought dreamily during the kiss; it lasted about three minutes then Masaya broke the kiss. Masaya put Ichigo down as if she were a feather, then he grabbed her hand. "Let's go have some fun now." He said smiling his smile.

"O-okay." Ichigo said now aware that Masaya had given her a true love's first kiss. Ichigo was blushing madly as they walked in.

Okies! Sorry for the short chapter! See ya soon! Please send reviews!


	2. In The Blues

**Me: Yay 2nd chappie is up!**

**Kish: Do I come in yet?**

**Me: Yes, you do.**

**Kish: w00t!**

Ichigo and Masaya walked up to the ticket booth, then Masaya asked, "Can we have our all year passes? Here's the money."

The ticket booth guy gave Ichigo and Masaya each a silver card marked with "KARULUYA LAND ALL YEAR PASS".

Oh Masaya's so sweet! He bought me an all year pass! Ichigo thought a bit flushed.

"Hey Ichigo let's go on The Fang Twister!" Masaya said with glee as he pointed to a gigantic roller coaster. It had several tunnels that looked dark and damp, and the carts were snake-like dragons with spikes all over. Ichigo froze in her tracks, causing her cat ears to pop up, along with her tail. "It's okay Ichigo." Masaya told her, and put his hands on her cat ears and going behind attempted to cover her tail.

This made Ichigo even more nervous, but luckily she calmed down.

Her cat ears decended with her tail,"o-okay Masaya lets g-go." She said slightly quaking with fear. Oh God, what have I done to myself? Ichigo thought with a pain stabbing her. Wait a sec! Ichigo thought with her courage slightly going up. Masaya will protect me! Nothing shall hurt me now! Ichigo thought confidently, as now she was fearless of the ride.

They walked towards the line, it wasn't very long it looked like a four minute wait.

"Ichigo, may I ask you something?" Masaya suddenly said.

"Yes Aoyama-kun." Ichigo said with her cheeks going magenta.

"Will you love me forever, and **_only_** me?" Masaya asked with hope shining in his dark blue eyes. These eyes seemed to put Ichigo slightly in a trance.

"Of course Aoyama-kun." Ichigo mouthed out.

Masaya smiled a genorous smile.

"NEXT!" Cried a cranky voice.

"Come on Ichigo." Masaya said slightly tugging her hand.

The man secured Masaya and Ichigo in a snake-like dragon cart along with several other people.

"Masaya, why are we in the front?" Ichigo asked randomly.

"Oh trust me, it'll be fun." And with that he gave her a sly wink.

"GET READY, FOR THE FANG TWISTER!" Boomed a voice from somewhere.

Then the cart started it's way up a track hill. Ichigo flung her arms around Masaya, and peeked into the front of the cart.

The cart was now starting to go down a _very _steep hill. Ichigo shrieked, then Masaya said, "Don't worry kitty." And then he bent towards her mouth and licked her lips. This warmth took away Ichigo's fear and put in anxiousity, then shortly Ichigo turned her head away and faced foward, with her hair flapping rapidly infront of her face.

Later in the afternoon, after the rollar coaster Ichigo stopped in her tracks while walking to another ride. "Momomiya-san, what's wrong?" Masaya asked curiously. "Oh I just need to go to the bathroom!" Ichigo said with a little wave as she walked towards the mini building marked "restroom" along with a female stick person, this bathroom was a one person bathroom, it had white all over the room, and silver as the color of the metal (like the sink).

Ichigo admired the bathroom for a little while, the pulled her pants down and sat on the toilet seat and quietly began to finish her business.

She began daydreaming about Masaya, though only she wasn't blushing as much as she normally would.

Afater finishing up on the toilet Ichigo got up and began to run her hands through the cold water of the sink. Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed with glee.

"Hello Koneko-Chan, I've been watching you the _whole _time you were in here." Came a sly and suspicous voice.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo said surprised whirling her head around.

"Missed me, didn't you?" He asked, then teleporting right infront of Ichigo.

"Eeek!" Ichigo shrieked with her cheeks going beet red.

"Don't worry, everything will all be fine." Kisshu said in a perverted tone.

Then with that, he put his lips on her's and push hard into her mouth, and forced his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to pull away from Kisshu's grasp, but he was too strong, he passionately harrased her tongue by licking slowly.

Ichigo gave in and decided to endure him, oddly inside of her, she liked the warm feeling from Kisshu, it gave her some pleasure. Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the squishyness of him kissing her, she started moaning with some delight.

After a while Ichigo broke the kiss, and turned her head away towards the side of the tiled wall."I guess that's enough for today." Kisshu said calmly as he pulled away and let go of Ichigo's wrists. "Oh, and Ichigo, you look good in those panties!" Kisshu said with a cackle as he teleported away. (he said this because Ichigo fell down on the floor which showed her panties to Kisshu) Ichigo felt a bit drained from this kiss oddly.

Ichigo exited the bathroom feeling better.

He said I look good in these panties! That pervert! That kiss felt disgusting! I'm never going to wear this mini skirt again! Ichigo thought with a disgusted face thinking about the past romance scene.

**Kisshu: Yay! Ichigo liked my kiss! 3**

**Me: I'm a sucker for this couple...**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Nest Chapter Up Soon!**

**Credits to my cousin Kea for editing a bit!- and helping a tiny bit with the kiss between Kisshu**


End file.
